jonaspediafandomcom-20200222-history
Streame
Streame is a video-sharing service based in the Rosen Republic founded by former TCA employee Adrian Lambert, who started the website in 2001. Some say the website is a precursor to YouTube. As of 2019, there are 478 million accounts and 39.143 quadrillion videos uploaded onto the site, with 98,112 videos uploaded each day. Adrian Lambert herself says that she is proud of the website. Streame is the fourth-largest social media website in the Clone Earth, with Twitter in third, Facebook in second, and YouTube, Streame's largest rival, in first. History This section is empty. You can help Jonaspedia by expanding it. Users See Streame/List of Streamees by subscribers, views, or uploads. Controversy Streame vs YouTube Streame vs YouTube was a court case filed in 2008 after multiple YouTube videos were reuploaded without permission on Streame. Anti-piracy measures Streame, YouTube, Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter vs Thaines Television Inc. Streame, YouTube, Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter vs Thaines Television Inc., nicknamed the Jonish Copyright Lawsuit was a court lawsuit filed in 2013 by Jonish broadcaster Thaines Television following the latter websites using copyrighted material in the website. Thaines Television lost the lawsuit in 2014 after a discovery that the lawsuit was apparently obsolete, as Streame, YouTube, Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter apparently qualify for Digital Copyright Protection (DCP) in Jonas. Use of Streame as possible Team Gekippt recruitment source Streame fell into controversy during the 2013 Jonish winter holidays (July 2013) due to it being accused of serving as a recruiting tool for the Jonish extremist group Team Gekippt. The Jonas Gazette reported that the attacks in Alberta, Flanders Island in June 2013 were carried out by Team Gekippt members using the site, with the main perpetrator pledging his allegiance to Team Gekippt through a video he posted the day before the attack, before saying 'subscribe to MindOfBob', which was a popular meme. Streame disabled the account of the main perpetrator after he was arrested by the MI7 and police at YC Stansted Airport in Arsenal, a suburb in Yellow City part of the Stansted District, when he attempted to board a flight from Yellow City to Brolicania. He had been using Stansted as a layover flight from Alberta Regional Airport. As a response, Streame updated its Rules of Conduct stating that terrorist organizations were no longer allowed to use the site for any means, including recruitment. Further controversy entailed from Imporian-based Streamee Maliha Allison, a Imporian-Athenan shrine maiden who mostly made videos based on Fortnite and why she believes all other video games are ugly and "a disgrace to god". Following her 2014 release from prison in the United Federation following charges of murder in Antegria, she had become one of the most influential figures for international Gekippt Supporters to join Team Gekippt in multiple nations across the planet. After conducting a review in 2017, Streame refused to remove her videos, as they were simply religious videos on varied subjects of the Royale religion, one of the largest neo-Fortnite religions on the Clone Earth. In response to the criticism in January 2018, Streame updated their policies on extremist videos, while Allison's videos would not be removed but be difficult to find and placed behind warning screens, stating that it has been identified as offensive to some audiences. Notable events User-related Subscribers * 3rd December 2001: First ever person subscribed to someone was poopmaster, who subscribed to AdriLamb. * 20th August 2014: MindOfBob becomes first channel to reach 50 million subscribers. * 4th July 2018: Sony Music passes MindOfBob to become the first channel to reach 100 million subscribers. * 11th February 2019: JVTA becomes first Jonish channel to reach 50 million subscribers. Banned users Trivia * The web address for Streame's official channel is streame.com/channel/streame, while Daily Dose of Brian's web address on Streame is streame.com/channel/UhcHhioHCIOhIOHiohoGYrTYGhoiJS * Streame's peak time is 2pm Jonish Standard Time, of which viewers may experience lag between 2:13pm and 4:05pm. See also * Streame/Notable videos and livestreams Category:Websites Category:Rosen Republic Category:Video-sharing websites Category:2001 Category:Streame Category:Adrian Lambert Category:2000s Category:2001 establishments Category:Internet